


Cheering Up

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Aya sleepyHina...no.





	Cheering Up

Aya takes a deep breath and flops onto the couch in the practice room. Thank goodness Chisato isn't here to see. Aya can only imagine the scolding she'd get for being "careless." She's exhausted. As the singer, she has to learn the choreography and memorize it. Chisato probably wouldn't let either excuse fly, but that's all Aya's got.

Comfy couch, air conditioning, silence, and fatigue make for a good nap. In fact, Aya's eyes had just fluttered shut when Hina bursts into the room with a loud call of Aya's name.

"Hina-chan!" The shock brings Aya into a proper sitting position. It happens so fast she actually feels a little dizzy.

"Found you, Aya-chan!" Hina giggles from the side of the couch, right in front of the entrance. She sits on the armrest and grins triumphantly. "I found you."

"Um, yeah. Did you need something?"

"Nope! I just heard you were still here and I came to find you. The way you shot up was so funny! Were you sleeping?"

Well, almost. Aya blushes knowing she got caught. What luck that it was Hina to catch her. Aya shakes her head.

"No, I was just lying down."

"Eh? Are you tired?"

"A little."

Hina frowns as she thinks and Aya can barely think of it as cute before it's gone.

"Let's go home together! We can go get ice cream on the way."

"H-Hina-chan... Okay. It is hot outside today, after all..."

"Yup! An ice cream date with Aya-chan," Hina snickers. "Totally boppin'."

And right when the blush had gone, it comes back to Aya at full-force.

"Hina-chan!"


End file.
